


Sir

by KeepingUpWithTheCowboys



Category: Super Paper Mario - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepingUpWithTheCowboys/pseuds/KeepingUpWithTheCowboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a friend <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir

Luigi didn't drink very often. He usually saved the drunken experience for particularly rainy days, or at any time he had to get away from Mario.

"Having sex at our house... I can't believe it! Mario's bed is right on top of- Ugh!" He mumbled to himself this way as he stormed towards town, sighing and slumping back in the elevator. His brother was a good guy, he and Luigi were on pretty good terms about eighty percent of the time. Otherwise, he was just a damn tool sometimes! 

But Luigi knew he'd have to let it go. Mario and Peach would get it on. Peach would entice him back to her castle and they could go get leathery in the dungeon for all he cared. Today, a drink would do him good.

As he came to the bar he normally frequented, The Underthere, he was surprised to see that the doors were closed and locked. "What the..." He murmured. This bar was supposed to be open Monday through Sunday, from 10 to 12. It was Wednesday. At four.

With a bit of pent up rage, Luigi kicked the door with a growl. He couldn't even get drunk while his brother got his jizz all over their room! But his anger was halted as a stranger tapped his shoulder. "Yes?" He asked, turning around and seeing a man he did not know. He was obviously a town resident, and seemed to have realized Luigi's despair that the bar was closed.

"Hey, buddy," he said, "this place is closed. Like... For a while. If you wanna drink, you're gonna have to head down to The Overthere, that's the only other bar around." He raised his eyebrows, asking if Luigi understood.

Luigi groaned. Of course it was closed for a while. But as the man brought up that there was another bar... He shrugged. It was worth a shot. "Hey, thanks... And uh, how would I get to... The Overthere?"

The man chuckled. "Take the road to the hall between Flipside and Flopside, once you're there it's pretty straightforward." He clapped him on the back, sending him off on his way towards the elevator. "Good luck!"

And so Luigi was on his way. He did recall Mario talking about Flopside, and it wasn't too hard for him to make the trip to the other town himself. "Alright, now I guess I should just..." The other town was effectively the same, so he followed the route he normally took to get to The Underthere.

Lo and behold, there it was. Very similar in structure and presentation to the bar back in Flipside, but a bit darker overall. "Well..." He mumbled. "Here goes nothing."

Opening the door, he came to a room that was mostly empty... It was dimly lit by an old halogen lightbulb on a dusty ceiling fan, and the whole place was rather quiet. The only sound had been the bell on the door that jangled when he entered, yet-

Coming closer was the sound of awkward footsteps on wooden stairs, making their way toward the bar's lobby. Luigi stood back a bit, a bit more than spooked at the eerie atmosphere of the place. But he suddenly froze as the one who had been running on the stairs appeared in the dim light. It was the bartender.

"M-my sincerest apologies, good sir!" He stuttered apologetically, giving a slight bow. "I wasn't expecting anyone to come around today... B-but make yourself comfortable! Welcome to The Overthere!" He bustled himself about, getting behind the bar and cleaning off some of the dust.

Luigi's eyes widened. The man was certainly excited to have a customer! He looked a bit like Garson, the bartender back from The Underthere, but with a fairer complexion and a differently styled mustache. Luigi could have sworn he was younger, too, if not just because of his voice, he didn't seem so worn by life as Garson was. The old man had seen a lot, and Luigi had heard all of his tales as they'd come to be friends. Luigi didn't frequent the bar, but he often stayed for a good while whenever be went, so they'd each spent good amounts of time telling stories.

But who was this man?

Luigi tentatively sat at the bar where the bartender had wiped away the dust and put a hand to his chin. "So uh... What's your name?"

"Oh!" The man stopped. "Pardon me! I'm Carson, the uh... Owner of this old place. And you?"

"Luigi." Luigi said with a chuckle. Carson, Garson, that was funny and incredibly nonsensical. "You work here alone, huh?"

Carson nodded. "Yeah, I've got this place all to myself most of the time, haha! But it's... Very nice to see a customer." As he spoke, he had started to clean off the beer taps. "Is there something I could get for you, sir- uh, Luigi? Cocktail, Wine, Beer, Shots... Why I can make just about anything, if you'd like."

Luigi smiled. He was getting to the point. "Uh, a lighter beer, if you've got one. Please."

Already getting a cup, Carson nodded. "Of course!" Luigi was officially his first customer in a month. That was a long time without any sale, and it had been hard going for a little while. Since he only had to provide for himself, however, it wasn't so bad.

Once he had poured out the beer, he slid it over to Luigi and leaned on the bar. "Tell me if it's alright, because I have other beers you can always try."

Luigi nodded and took a sip, pausing and setting the glass down. It was... Very nice. His only standard had been Garson's beer, and this was stellar compared to that!

Carson gave an awkward smile, "W-would you like to try something else, sir?"

"No!" Luigi blurted, "It's wonderful! I didn't know beer could be this good!" He took another sip, lips curling into a blissful smile.

Carson gave an audible sigh of relief. "Oh, good! Let me know if you'd like a refill at any point..."

Luigi smiled. This Carson really did seem like a nice guy. "Hey, there's nobody else here really... Why don't you pour yourself a glass of this good stuff and come sit down? I'll put yours on my tab too."

The bartender seemed to be taken aback at that, but with wide eyes, did as he was suggested. "Y-you don't have to pay for mine, sir-!" But as he sat down, Luigi shook his head with a smile. "Somebody's gotta pay, and... I'd like to give you as much business as I'm able." 

So they sat there, drinking those beers, and were content with silence for a little while. They began to talk about the world and their lives, little impersonal bits that each felt comfortable telling a man who was effectively a stranger. But to drink in the company of the unknown, on friendly terms... Luigi happened to be enjoying himself quite a bit. By halfway through his second glass, he was getting drunk like the lightweight he was, and Carson couldn't only chuckle awkwardly as his words began to slur and he really started to giggle.

After he'd finished that second glass off, Luigi turned in his barstool and leaned against the bar. "Ugghhhh..." He moaned. "I already drank too much."

"Really?" Carson asked with a bit of a smirk, having taken his own personal edge off with the beer he'd taken in.

"Mmm," Luigi chuckled. "Is that a challenge, Carson? I don't think I could drink anymore, but..."

Carson couldn't help but cast a wayward glance at the man's belly. He surely didn't look too full... And if there was one thing Carson took delight in, it was satisfying his customers.

"I'll pour you another." He said unwaveringly, and stood to get him the drink. When he got back, Luigi had a hand resting on his belly, and Carson had to pause so that the pleasure rushing though his body didn't tip the beer. He handed it to Luigi before he could drop it and sat, crossing his legs and leaning on the bar. "Y-you can do another pint."

Luigi chuckled with a shrug and started to drink. The sweet hops were smooth down his throat, and he could feel the liquid filling his belly. He felt full, but his judgement was clouded, and he had a drunkenly handsome bartender to impress.

Wait, he thought to himself through the stupor, you think he's handsome? But the question went unanswered and his face started to take on a red flush. "Uunngg, now I'm really full!" He croaked, starting to rub his belly.

Carson was leaning forward more and more, on the edge of his seat, trying to ignore the way blood rushed to his cock. But oh, by Grambi, this man was sexy when he rubbed his belly like that. And Carson knew he could take more, he wanted so badly just to ease the liquid down his throat and get his hands on his belly.

Carson closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Can I get you another?" He asked slowly. Luigi looked at him incredulously. "Carson, I really don't think-" But he was interrupted.

He let out an unintentional moan as Carson placed a hand on his belly and started to massage into it. "F-fuck," he found the curse escaping his lips. "Wh-what... Are you... Mmm, don't stop..."

Carson did his best to stretch and pour another glass while keeping his hand on Luigi. When he'd filled it up, he brought it back over. The man let out a little whine, but as Carson raised the glass up to him, he drank, and the bar tender gave him the beer sip by sip so he could breathe.

"That's it... Yes..." Carson encouraged the other man, eventually helping him finish the glass. "Mmm, you did it!"

Luigi was groaning, his belly feeling like it would burst, and... It almost felt good... It did feel good. His stomach was pressing out painfully against his overalls, as was his cock at this point. He reached a weak hand and tugged at the gold buttons. "Help," he whined out quietly, needed Carson's assistance.

Carson stepped away for a second. "Wait... You're beautiful. Let me get a good... Look at you."

Luigi moaned, missing Carson's hand, so he quickly came back. "S-sorry about that. Let's get back to what we were doing, huh?" He unbuttoned Luigi and pulled his overalls down over his swollen belly. The barkeep found his mouth watering at the sight of the man's belly beneath his shirt. He took the chance then to push up at the shirt and feel the fuzzy skin beneath his gloved hands. Reminded by the strange feeling, he removed his gloves and came back, pushing up at Luigi's shirt.

"Wow," he mumbled. "You are gorgeous."

Luigi couldn't respond, instead arching his back to press his full belly against Carson's hand.

The barkeep was delighted to reach his other hand down to find the other man's erection tenting though his pants. "Now, what have we here?"

Luigi did not often drink. Carson did not often partake in sex. But when the time came it seemed each could be qualified in their element.

Luigi groaned, rocking his hips. "W-well... I g-g-guess we oughtta... Or.."

Carson could only grin. "Don't worry," he murmured, "I've got an idea." He tugged the man to his feet and himself nearly moaned as Luigi's belly swayed in the effort. He helped him upstairs to the bed, and got him to lie down against the pillows. As Carson started to help Luigi get undressed. "I'll ride you," he growled as he worked, "I'll ride your cock and fuck your beautiful belly with mine."

Luigi could only nod. Fuck, that sounded... Wow. "D-do it... Do it..."

He was eager. That made this all the better, Carson decided. He stood up to grab lube and undress himself. He made now show of stripping, Luigi'd eyes were as good as closed in bliss and pain. Then, the slicked himself up, stretching for the sizable member Luigi was sporting.

Quickly, Carson hopped up on the bed, positioning himself over the other man and lowering over his cock. "O-oh!" He cried, and Luigi moaned in chorus. With the remaining lube on his hand, he slicked his member and rubbed it against the other man's swollen belly. "Oh, Luigi, FUCK!" The pleasure of the feeling of Luigi's cock within him and of the man's gurgling belly against his own member, it was almost too much to take. He started to being up the pace, bouncing on the other man and making his belly slosh. That was beautiful, and Carson could not keep his hands off of the enlarged flesh.

Luigi cried out with ever bounce Carson gave, thrusting up into him with all of his might. His belly was cramping like all Hell, but it felt so good in some way, the passion high and pleasure rampant throughout his being. "Aah, aAAAA!!!" 

Soon enough, Carson was almost to his climax, and he could tell Luigi was nearing his too. He came down hard and thrust hard into Luigi's swollen stomach, coming over the edge and blasting his seed all over the man's belly.

Luigi too came, his semen filling Carson deeply as they came down from the high. They both fell into panting silence, and Carson put a gentle finger on Luigi's cum-coated bump. "Wow," he murmured, "somehow even more beautiful." And he let himself fall slowly down next to the man, nestling in beside him and using his shirt to wipe off the semen before idly running at his belly. 

Luigi was exhausted. Carson seemed fit to lie here, if not sleep with him, and that was just fine.

"Good night, sir." Carson murmured. "Luigi."

"Good...g'night..." Luigi mumbled back.


End file.
